El caballero y el vagabundo
by Higary
Summary: Oneshot Yaoi. Es una especie de cuento. Ban es un rico aristócrata que un día lluvioso conoce a un joven vagabundo llamado Ginji, del cual queda fascinado a primera vista, y está dispuesto a todo por volver a verlo.


Hola, gente bonita. Primera vez que subo un fic de Get Backers aquí. Esta historia es una especie de cuento que se desarrolla en un universo alterno, el nombre viene de la película de Disney "La dama y el vagabundo", pero en sí la mayor parte de la historia es invención mía. Fans de Get Backers, he aquí mi primer oneshot de este anime. Ah, y contiene un pequeño lemon, para los que no les guste les avisaré cuándo inicia y cuándo termina XD

¡¡¡Reviewsssss!!!

EL CABALLERO Y EL VAGABUNDO

Ban Midou era un joven aristócrata de 21 años, procedía de una muy noble e importante familia. Él lo tenía todo: era rico, muy apuesto, popular entre las damas de la alta sociedad, pero, como todo en este mundo, tenía un defecto... Estaba muy solo.

Cierto día, harto de su rutina diaria, decidió salir a dar un paseo. De pronto mientras caminaba por las calles una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer sobre la ciudad.

-Genial, y no traigo paraguas –comenzó a correr para encontrar un lugar donde refugiarse, pero de pronto chocó con alguien

-Lo siento, no me fijé.

Ban miró a la persona con la que se había estrellado. Era un chico muy lindo, de más o menos 18 ó 19 años, de cabello rubio y unos preciosos ojos castaños. Vestía ropas demasiado humildes y gastadas.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –le preguntó el chico

-Eh... sí... –respondió algo aturdido, pues se había quedado embobado contemplado al joven

-Ven –lo tomó del brazo-, o de seguir así terminaremos con un terrible resfriado.

Ban se dejó guiar por el chico hasta una pequeña casa abandonada, donde ambos entraron para poder refugiarse.

-Tendremos que esperar aquí hasta que el clima mejore –comentó el rubio sonriendo

-S-sí... Rayos¿cómo es que un chico así me pone tan nervioso?

Ambos seguían esperando que la lluvia cesase. El joven aristócrata no podía apartar su mirada de aquél rubio, así que para matar el tiempo comenzó a hacerle preguntas de su vida. Fue así como se enteró de que su nombre era Ginji Amano, tenía 19 años, estaba soltero (cosa que por alguna razón alegró a Ban), era un chico vagabundo y no tenía familia, salvo los otros jóvenes vagabundos. Midou quedó deleitado con la honestidad y sencillez que el otro chico demostraba.

Para bien o para mal, la lluvia dejó de caer, mostrando en el cielo un hermoso arcoiris, pero trayendo consigo el momento de la despedida.

-Bueno –Ginji sonrió con ternura-, fue un placer conocerte, Ban.

-Sí –sonrió también-, lo mismo digo, Ginji.

Se miraron fijamente, hasta que el rubio dio media vuelta y se fue caminando tranquilamente por las mojadas calles. Ban esperó hasta perderlo de vista para emprender también el trayecto a su casa.

Entró a su enorme mansión, donde fue recibido por su mayordomo.

-Señor –lo llamó un precioso joven del largos cabellos color café-, estábamos preocupados por usted¿se encuentra bien? Tiene la ropa completamente empapada.

-Descuida, Kadzuki –dijo sonriendo levemente-. Me daré un baño, por favor que mientras tanto alisten la comida, me muero de hambre.

-Eh... s-sí, en seguida.

Ban comenzó a tararear una canción mientras avanzaba rumbo a su habitación.

-Oye, Kadzu –lo llamó un chico vestido todo de blanco-¿fue mi imaginación o parece que el señor Ban anda de muy buen humor?

-No, yo también lo vi, Emishi.

-Esto sí que es raro. Por lo tanto me esforzaré por hacer una cena deliciosa, jajajaja –se fue riendo hacia la cocina

-Me pregunto que le habrá pasado al jefe para estar así.

Afuera, el jardinero barría el patio cuando vio entrar a la casa a un alto hombre de cabello negro y vestido con ropas del mismo color.

-Buenas tardes, Akabane-san –saludó con una pequeña reverencia hacia el mejor amigo de su jefe

-Buenas tardes, Juubei-kun –correspondió al saludo-. ¿Está el amargado de Ban en casa?

-Sí, hace rato que acaba de llegar.

-Excelente. Con tu permiso, pero debo hablar de ciertas cosas con él.

Akabane entró a la mansión. Kadzuki le indicó que tomara asiento en la sala mientras él llamaba al dueño de la casa.

TOC TOC TOC

-Adelante –dijo Ban terminando de vestirse

-Disculpe, señor, pero Akabane-san acaba de llegar. Lo está esperando en la sala.

-Enseguida voy.

Pocos minutos después, Ban llegó a la sala.

-Tiempo sin verte, Ban –dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa

-¿A qué debo que el gran Kurodo Akabane se digne a visitarme?

-Oh, sólo quería ver como se encontraba mi amigo antisocial, es todo.

-Tan gracioso como siempre –dijo con sarcasmo-. ¿Me acompañas a comer? Estoy hambriento.

-... Claro –contestó, pero no pudo evitar reparar en la poca común sonrisa que el otro traía

Ambos sentados en la mesa comían en un curioso ambiente de tranquilidad.

-Emishi –lo llamó el ojiazul-, te felicito, la comida está deliciosa.

-... G-gracias, señor –contestó cuando se recuperó del shock por aquellas palabras- Oh, no, definitivamente el jefe se ha vuelto loco

Regresaron a la sala después de haber terminado el banquete.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Akabane

-¿Bien qué?

-Jujuju, dime¿por qué razón el todopoderoso Ban Midou está tan contento el día de hoy?

-...

-¿Te da pena?

-... Kadzuki, Emishi, déjenos a solas.

-Sí –ambos sirvientes se retiraron

-Ahora sí puedes contarme, Ban.

-Bien, lo que pasa... es que conocí a alguien.

-Lo supuse, digo, continua.

-Es una persona muy linda, sus ojos brillan con total sinceridad y ternura, es... no sé cómo describirlo, pero me dejó cautivado desde el primer momento.

-¿Conozco a esa persona tan especial?

-... No... Sería imposible.

-¿Por qué?

-Él... es un vagabundo que conocí hoy durante la lluvia, sólo platicamos un rato, pero...

-Fue suficiente para que te enamoraras de él.

Ban asintió.

-¿Al menos sabes su nombre?

-Ginji Amano.

-Ginji, lindo nombre –Ban lo miró feo-. Jejeje, no te enojes. Deberías buscar a ése chico, sería lo mejor para ti –se levantó y tomó su gabardina y sombrero-. Cuando lo encuentres preséntamelo, quisiera ver con mis propios ojos a la persona que fue capaz de grabarse en el corazón del frío Ban Midou.

-... ¿Pero estará bien? Quiero decir... él y yo...

-Si te gusta, entonces nada importa. Además tú lo quieres volver a mirar. Bien, nos vemos, Ban –dijo marchándose del lugar

-¿Buscarlo, eh? –una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios- No estaría nada mal al menos poder platicar con él otra vez.

Pasaron dos meses después de aquél encuentro. Cierto día, Ban entró a la cocina donde se encontraban sus 4 empleados.

-Shido –llamó seriamente-, trae el carruaje rápido.

-En seguida, señor –contestó, luego Ban se marchó

-Otra vez ha vuelto a ser el gruñón de antes –susurró Emishi

-Ya me había acostumbrado a verlo tan feliz –comentó Juubei

-Supongo que aún no le ha encontrado –dijo Kadzu

-¿A quién? –preguntaron los otros tres

-Ah, es que...

-¡Shido! –gritó Midou desde la sala

-Mejor luego nos cuentas, Kadzuki –dijo el aludido levantándose-. Me voy antes de que el jefe quiera descuartizarme.

Después de haber hecho todos sus pendientes, Ban iba de regreso a su mansión. Miró por la ventana del carruaje y un poco al frente vio como un grupo de jóvenes parecía estar golpeando a alguien. No le tomó importancia hasta que vislumbró una cabellera rubia, que a pesar de haberla visto sólo una vez, reconoció al instante.

-¡Detente! –ordenó

Inmediatamente bajó del carruaje y corrió hacia donde estaba aquél grupo de jóvenes. Golpeó con mucha fuerza a dos de ellos y los miró con furia.

-¡No quiero volver a verlos por aquí!

Los chicos salieron corriendo muy asustados. Ban se agachó y levantó en brazos al joven rubio que estaba semiinconsciente.

-¿...Ban...? –susurró antes de desmayarse

-Señor¿está bien? –preguntó Shido acercándose a ver a su jefe

-Llévame inmediatamente a la casa de campo.

-¿Eh? Pero...

-¡Ahora!

-S-sí.

Tardaron un par de horas en llegar a una preciosa casa de dos pisos ubicada en una pradera a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Bien, vete a la casa, y en una semana quiero que vengas por nosotros.

Shido se extrañó ante esa orden. ¿Su jefe se iba a quedar SOLO por una semana en aquella casa acompañado de un lindo jovencito? Pero como era bien sabido por todos, si apreciabas tu vida JAMÁ debías contradecir alguna orden de Ban Midou, así que sólo asintió, subió al carruaje y volvió a la mansión (donde por supuesto les contaría a los demás lo que su jefe pensaba hacer).

Ban entró a la casa y con delicadeza recostó al rubio en un sillón. Contempló su rostro largo rato, era realmente hermoso. Acarició las mejillas del chico con su mano, y fue entonces que aquél par de castaños ojos se abrió. Enfocó al hombre delante de él y una linda sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Ban...

-Veo que me recuerdas.

-Jeje, síp. ¿Qué me pasó¿dónde estamos?

-Esos sujetos te golpearon hasta que te desmayaste, y estamos en mi casa de campo.

-Ah, ya veo... Un momento¿tú llegaste a defenderme de ellos?

-Yo... –se sonrojó. No le iba a decir "Sí, porque no he dejado de pensar en ti desde el día que nos conocimos", así que optó por responder-... Sí...

Ahora fue el turno de Ginji de sonrojarse.

-Muchas gracias... Auch –dijo sobándose la cabeza

-Espera, traeré algo para curar tus heridas.

Ban vendó y desinfectó cada uno de los golpes del rubio. Luego se puso a preparar algo de comer (Higary: En la casa hay muebles y comida suficiente para sobrevivir una semana en total privacidad. Parece que Ban tenía todo preparado ¬¬). Gin lo siguió a la cocina y se sentó en la mesa con timidez.

-D-disculpa, Ban...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tú... bueno... ¿p-por qué me trajiste aquí...?

Ban dejó caer el cuchillo que en ese momento estaba sujetando.

-...

-S-si no me quieres decir pues...

-Ginji –se le acercó y sujetó su cara con ambas manos-... Yo... todo este tiempo no he... tú... me... gustas...

-... ¡¿EH?!

-Es en serio –dijo con un leve rubor en las mejillas-... Desde ése día lluvioso no he dejado de pensar en ti. Tenía muchas ganas de verte, pero por más que lo intenté no daba contigo, y eso me puso de mal humor.

-Ban...

-Te traje aquí porque... quería pasar contigo un tiempo... al menos un poco...

-Yo...

Pero antes de poder contestar, los labios del ojiazul atraparon los suyos en un sencillo y tierno beso, sin pasión, sólo con cariño y ternura.

-Una semana –le dijo

-¿Eh?

-Quédate aquí conmigo una semana, después de ello quiero que me des una respuesta.

-... –sonrió, aquél hombre luchaba por lo que quería- Está bien.

Por la noche subieron a dormir, pero hubo algo con lo que Ginji no contaba.

-Ban

-¿Sí?

-¿V-vamos a dormir en la misma cama...?

-Descuida –le sonrió seductoramente-, no pienso hacerte nada, a menos que tú quieras, claro.

-Yo... tengo mucho sueño –y se encaminó a la cama mientras Ban no podía reprimir una pequeña carcajada por la actitud del chico

El rubio se vistió con un pijama que le dio el otro y ambos se metieron a la cama. Ginji se acomodó de espaldas a Midou, pero no contó con que éste le rodearía con sus brazos para atraerlo hacia su pecho.

-Que descanse, Ginji –le susurró cerrando los ojos

Gin tardó en calmar a su corazón debido a la actitud algo posesiva y protectora que Ban tenía con él. Pronto se vio vencido por el sueño y se relajó por completo.

- La calidez que despide el cuerpo de Ban... se siente tan reconfortante -y con esos pensamientos se dispuso a dormir

Al día siguiente, como era de esperarse, todo estaba tranquilo. Mientras Midou se daba un baño, Gin se puso a recorrer la casa. Encontró una habitación llena de libros muy interesantes. Tomó uno y lo hojeó: venían imágenes de algunas construcciones importantes del mundo. Encontró unas hojas en limpio y tomó un lápiz.

-¿Ginji? –Ban se encontraba en la sala buscando al rubio. Subió arriba y lo encontró acostado en el suelo moviendo el lápiz con mucha concentración- ¿Qué haces?

-Ah, Ban, es que estaba mirando este libro y...

-¿Puedo?

Ginji se sonrojó y le pasó la hoja en la que había estado trabajando: había plasmado una preciosa imagen del castillo de Nottingham.

-Eres muy bueno dibujando.

-Jejeje, gracias –contestó algo apenado-. La verdad es que no sé leer ni escribir muy bien, por eso siempre trato de dibujar las cosas, para de esa manera conocerlas.

Ban caminó hacia uno de los estantes y tomó un libro de cubierta verde.

-Me lo regaló mi abuelo cuando cumplí 9 años –le explicó-. Es un cuento que siempre me ha gustado –sonrió-¿quieres que lo leamos juntos?

-¿En serio¡Síiiii!

Los días comenzaron a pasar. Ban le estuvo enseñando a Ginji a leer y escribir correctamente, y durante sus clases cada uno le contó al otro su historia. Ban era el heredero de su familia, su mamá había muerto cuando niño y hacía tres años que su padre, un serio y estricto hombre, había muerto también. Ginji por su parte había perdido a toda su familia cuando era muy pequeño, había vivido en un orfanato hasta los 14 años, que fue la edad en que pudo abandonarlo y desde entonces había viajado por muchos lugares viviendo como un vagabundo y de vez en cuando ganando dinero pintando retratos de la gente.

Llegó la noche del quinto día. Ginji estaba sentado junto a la chimenea mirándola fijamente.

-¿Te sucede algo?

-No, es sólo... En dos días nos iremos de aquí.

-Es verdad –Ban se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda. Esto ya no sorprendió al rubio, pues se había acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño que el otro tenía con él

-Ban, yo...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tenía miedo, así que no te lo dije, pero –agachó la cabeza-... Yo también... desde el día que nos conocimos no pude dejar de pensar en ti... –esperó alguna respuesta, pero esta no llegó-... ¿Ban?

Sin poder contenerse más, el mencionado lo volteó y le plantó un apasionante beso en los labios, sorprendiendo primero a su compañero, pero luego se relajó, y le permitió total entrada a su boca. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron, felices porque finalmente se habían encontrado. Estuvieron así hasta que la falta de oxígeno los hizo separarse.

-Te amo –dijo el ojiazul sonriendo

-Y yo a ti.

Ban entró a la habitación cargando a Ginji en sus brazos. Lo depositó sobre la cama y se posicionó encima de él.

-Relájate –le dijo besando su cuello-, si me pides que me detenga lo haré.

-Está bien.

_OJO: Aquí inicia mi intento de lemon, soy mala para escribirlos T.T_

Con su lengua lamió todo el contorno del cuello, de vez en cuando dando pequeños mordiscos lo suficientemente fuertes como para dejar marcas de que aquél chico le pertenecía.

-Ah...

Desabotonó la camisa de Ginji y con sus manos acarició todo su pecho, deteniéndose en uno de sus pezones mientras que el otro fue torturado por sus labios.

-Ohh... Ban...

Un poco cohibido por ser su primera vez, Gin jugaba con los castaños cabellos del hombre encima suyo. Sintiendo como el otro continuaba con su camino de saliva y besos en dirección hacia su ombligo, se animó un poco y comenzó a intentar quitarle la camisa a Ban.

-Deja te ayudo un poco –dijo quitándose él mismo la prenda, sujetó la mano del rubio y la colocó encima de su corazón

-Está latiendo muy rápido.

-Sí, porque he añorado tanto este momento.

Se inclinó hacia el rostro de su "amante" y se besaron con ferocidad. Ban chupaba los labios de Ginji mientras él daba suaves caricias a la espalda del ojiazul. Ban guió una de sus manos al pantalón del rubio, bajó el cierre y la introdujo, acariciando su miembro por encima del bóxer.

-Ah... e-espera –dijo Gin separándose un poco de él

-Relájate –le susurró en la oreja antes de lamerle el lóbulo-, prometo que te gustará.

-... E-está bien...

Ahora sí introdujo su mano por debajo de la ropa y comenzó a masajear el pene del menor, arrancándole deliciosos gemidos que estaban excitando de sobremanera a Midou.

-Ban... eso...

-¿Se siente bien?

-Sí...

Volvió a besarlo antes de descender y quitarle la ropa que le quedaba. Ahora sí podía contemplar en su cama a un precioso chico rubio completamente desnudo. Era...

-Perfecto –murmuró mirándolo con lujuria, provocando que las mejillas de Gin se tornaran más rojas de lo que ya lo estaban

Volvió a sujetar el miembro del rubio y comenzó a moverlo de arriba a abajo.

-Ah... ah...

Al ver que su adorado Ginji estaba disfrutando en grande, bajó su cabeza a la altura del objeto de sus fantasías.

-Ban... ¿qué piensas hacer?

Sin responder, el castaño lamió con su lengua la punta del pene ya erecto, haciendo gritar al joven que tenía debajo. Siguió lamiendo toda la longitud al ritmo de los lascivos sonidos que salían de la boca del chico.

Ban colocó tres dedos en la boca de Ginji, el cual lo miró sin entender.

-Tienes que lubricarlos –le dijo volviendo a besar su cuello mientras su mano seguía atendiendo la parte baja

-Sí... –con total ternura, inocencia, y demasiada sensualidad, Gin comenzó a lamer ambos dedos. Los introdujo en su boca, donde los succionaba manteniendo los ojos entrecerrados y aquél tono carmesí en su cara

-Ahhh... –un ronco gemido escapó de la boca de Ban por tan tentadora escena

Ginji siguió con su labor hasta que el mismo Ban sacó sus dedos y los guió hacia su entrada.

-Quizá te duela un poco al inicio, pero relájate.

-Yo confío en ti, Ban.

Aquellas palabras se ganaron el beso más demandante de la noche. Las lenguas luchaban de nuevo por ganar el control de tan ardua batalla, y fue entonces cuando el rubio sintió como un dedo se abría paso en su entrada.

-Ah... –gimió dolorosamente y de sus ojos escaparon unas pequeñas lágrimas, las cuales Ban limpió con sus labios

Esperó a que el chico se acostumbrara un poco antes de introducir el segundo dedo. Comenzó a moverlos en pequeños círculos, y cuando sintió menos tenso el cuerpo de Ginji, metió el tercer dedo.

-Mmgghaaa...

Ahora los gemidos ya no eran de dolor, sino de placer incontenido.

-Ya viene la mejor parte, Gin-chan.

Sacó los dedos provocando un ruidito de desaprobación por parte del rubio. Separó las piernas bronceadas y se posicionó en ellas. Ginji miró con algo de temor el grande e imponente miembro que estaba a punto de penetrarlo, lo cual hizo que Ban se riera un poco.

-No te preocupes, lo haré despacio.

Poco a poco fue introduciendo su pene en la cavidad de Ginji. Él agarró con fuerza las sábanas tratando de mitigar un poco el dolor.

-Ban... mételo todo... así me dolerá menos...

-E-está bien...

De un sólo movimiento ambos cuerpos quedaron completamente conectados.

-Ahhggg –gimieron a la vez

-Eres... tan estrecho... se siente increíble...

Tardó unos cuantos minutos antes de empezar con las embestidas. Primero con calma, y después comenzó a aumentar el ritmo.

-Ahhh, síii... –gimió el rubio al sentir como de nuevo la mano de Ban se encargaba de su erección

Ambos cuerpos estaban ya bañados en sudor debido a la "acción". Ban seguía moviéndose con potentes embestidas.

-Ya... ya voy...

-Espera... otro poco...

La cama rechinaba debido al frenético movimiento que se mantenía encima de ella. Unas cuantas arremetidas más y sintió algo caliente en su mano: su amante se había venido, y al sentir cómo su interior se contraía, él también llegó al clímax regando con su semen la cavidad del chico.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente tratando de recuperarse. Ban salió con lentitud del interior del rubio. Le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de su mano y le dio un suave beso.

-Eso... estuvo genial... –dijo Ginji con algo de vergüenza

-Sí... y podemos repetirlos las veces que quieras...

-Pero hoy no... Estoy agotado...

Ban lo acurrucó en su pecho y los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

_OJO: Aquí termina mi intento de lemon. Lo sé, soy mala para estas escenas T.T_

Shido iba manejando el carruaje camino a la casa de campo, donde recogería a su jefe. Se sorprendió enormemente al ver a aquél chico rubio con el que lo había dejado, pero lo increíble era que éste sonreía con ternura recargado en el pecho del ojiazul, mientras Ban lo tenía abrazado por la espalda y sonreía también. (Higary¡Kyyaaa, qué escena! n///n) Se detuvo justo frente a la casa.

-Ah... como me ordenó, señor, he venido por... ustedes.

-Perfecto –alzó una pequeña maleta, pero notó que su empleado y su ahora novio se estaban mirando, y entendió por qué-. Ginji, él es Shido Fuyuki, mi chofer. Shido, éste es Ginji Amano, MI pareja.

-Mucho gusto –dijo el rubio con una linda sonrisa

-Al contrario, el gusto es mío –dijo inclinando la cabeza en señal de saludo

Ban le abrió la puerta del carruaje a su amado y así emprendieron el camino de vuelta a la mansión. Mientras que el chofer iba tarareando feliz una canción: por fin el amargado de su jefe había encontrado a una buena persona.

Llegaron a la mansión. Ban le ordenó a Shido reunir a los demás empleados. Una vez tenido reunidos a los cuatro, comenzó con las presentaciones.

-Escuchen todos, él es Ginji Amano, y a partir de hoy va a vivir aquí como MI pareja, así que quiero que lo traten con el respeto que se merece.

-Sí –respondieron todos a la vez

-Bien, Ginji, ya conociste a Shido, el chofer. Él –señala al de pelo más largo- es Kadzuki, es el amo de llaves de la casa.

-Mucho gusto –dijo el rubio

-Cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca no dude en decírmelo, Ginji-san.

-Juubei Kakei, es el jardinero.

-Es un placer –contestó el mencionado haciendo una reverencia

-Y por último Emishi, el cocinero – (Higary: No me sé su apellido T.T)

-¡Hola, Ginji-san! –saludó con entusiasmo- Prepararé algo delicioso para darle la bienvenida, verá que no hay mejor comida que la mía, jajajajajajajajajajaja.

-Ah... m-muchas gracias.

-Lo estás asustando, Emishi –dijo Shido golpeándolo en la cabeza

-Auch, sé más cariñoso, Shido –respondió sobándose

-Jajajajaja –el rubio se rió por la actitud de ellos-. Perdón, no debí burlarme, lo siento.

-Descuida –dijo Ban sonriendo-, que es muy común ver a Shido golpeando al loco de Emishi.

-Jefe, no necesito que me apoye –dijo el cocinero

Al día siguiente, Akabane llegó temprano a la mansión.

-¿Qué no tienes vida propia? –le preguntó Ban algo molesto

-Jujuju, me moría de ganas por conocer a tu amorcito, por eso vine.

Ban lo miró feo.

-Anda, que vine especialmente para mirarlo, prometo que no le haré nada.

-Uhm... Más te vale. Kadzuki.

-¿Sí, señor?

-¿Sabes dónde está Ginji?

-Creo que estaba en el jardín con Juubei.

-Dile que venga, por favor.

-Enseguida.

Unos minutos después, el chico hizo acto de aparición.

-¿Me llamabas?

-Oh, pero si es una belleza –dijo el pelinegro, provocando que el rubio se sonrojara y que a su novio le apareciera un tic en la ceja

-Ginji, quiero que conozcas a un viejo amigo, su nombre es Kurodo Akabane.

-Es un placer conocerte por fin, Ginji-kun –dijo besándole la mano

-Ah... sí... soy Ginji Amano.

-Cof cof. Bien, Akabane, ya lo viste, así que ya vete –dijo el ojiazul rodeando a su pareja con los brazos

-Pero aún tengo muchas cosas que preguntarle a Ginji-kun. Como tu amigo quiero comprobar que tu novio sea una buena persona.

-Ban, Akabane-san sólo se preocupa por ti.

-Exacto.

-No dejes que te engañe, Ginji.

Se vivían días muy felices en la mansión Midou. Debido al carácter tan sencillo y a la vez gracioso de Ginji, se había ganado el cariño de los sirvientes de Ban y de su amigo Akabane, creando un ambiente demasiado "familiar" entre todos ellos.

Pasaron cuatro meses desde que vivían juntos en aquél lugar. Ginji despertó. Volteó a un lado, pero no se encontró con su pareja, así que se vistió y se dispuso a ir a buscarlo. Iba a comenzar a bajar las escaleras cuando oyó unos gritos provenientes del recibidor. Asomó su cabeza y pudo ver a dos mujeres, una de aproximadamente 17 años, con cabello negro sujetado en una coleta, y la otra era una voluptuosa rubia de unos 24 años. Frente a ellas se encontraba Ban con cara de fastidio.

-Ya les dije que yo no tengo nada que ver con eso, Heaven-san –decía él

-Tienes que cumplir con las palabras de tu padre –le reclamó la mujer mayor-. Él le prometió a nuestro padre que tú te casarías con Natsumi cuando ella fuera mayor.

-Es cierto –dijo la menor

Aquellas palabras se clavaron en el pecho de Ginji. ¿Ban tenía que casarse con esa niña?

-Eso fue cosa de mi padre, él nunca me preguntó si yo estaba de acuerdo, así que no tengo el más mínimo deseo de casarme contigo, mocosa.

-Espero que no sea por lo rumores que hemos escuchado –dijo la aludida con furia

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Dicen por ahí que usted está viviendo con un chico sumamente pobre, y que no precisamente mantiene con él una relación de amistad.

-¡Eso es algo que no es de tu incumbencia!

-Ban-san, le recuerdo que viene de una familia noble, su deber es casarse con alguien de su mismo nivel –sonrió con prepotencia-, por ejemplo yo -(Higary: No tengo nada en contra de Natsumi, pero si tengo que poner en este papel a alguien, prefiero que sea ella en lugar de Himiko –quien me cae muy bien- n.n)-. Así que deje de perder el tiempo y tome en serio lo de nuestro compromiso y...

Ginji ya no escuchó el resto de la conversación, prefirió irse a la habitación y se encerró en ella para comenzar a llorar con todas sus fuerzas. Un rato después miró a Ban salir en compañía de aquellas dos mujeres. Se levantó del piso (había estado sentado en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la puerta) y tomó una hoja de papel para escribir algo.

Unos minutos después bajó y caminó hacia la puerta de entrada, pero antes se topó con Kadzuki.

-Señor¿va a salir? –le preguntó el chico de cabello largo

Gin sonrió y le dio el papel cuidadosamente doblado.

-Por favor, dale esto a Ban. Cuídate, Kadzu-chan –y salió por la puerta

El amo de llaves estuvo unos minutos desconcertado, hasta que entendió el por qué de la actitud del rubio.

-¡Espere, Ginji-san!

Salió deprisa, pero sólo miró a Juubei regando el jardín.

-Juubei¿viste pasar a Ginji-san por aquí?

-Hace unos momentos salió¿sucede algo?

Kadzuki corrió hacia la calle, pero fue demasiado tarde, el joven ya no estaba a la vista, se había marchado para no volver.

Unas horas después Ban volvió a su amada mansión. Había tardado mucho en convencer al par de locas histéricas de que nunca se casaría con Natsumi. Entró y se dispuso a buscar a su lindo rubio, pero fue detenido por Kadzu.

-Señor – llamó con tristeza-, Ginji-san me pidió que le diera esto –le tendió la hoja-. Lo siento, no pude alcanzarlo.

Inmediatamente el ojiazul le quitó el papel y lo leyó.

_Querido Ban:_

_Perdóname por irme de esta manera, seguro pensarás que soy un cobarde. ¿Sabes?, esta mañana escuché tu conversación con aquellas dos señoritas, sé que no debí hacerlo, pero ello me hizo pensar mucho, y creo que tienen razón. Tú eres descendiente de una familia noble y rica, eres amable, inteligente y caballeroso, algún día tendrás que asentar cabeza para conservar el honor de tu apellido, y sería muy egoísta de mi parte no brindarte esa oportunidad. Así que me voy, para dejar que vivas tu vida como debe ser, pero quiero que sepas que siempre te estaré agradecido por haberle dado tanto cariño a un simple vagabundo, y recuerda que nunca te olvidaré, no importa dónde me encuentre._

_Te ama,_

_Ginji_

Sin decir nada, y haciendo caso omiso a las miradas preocupadas y afligidas de sus empleados, subió a la habitación que compartía con el rubio. Se encerró en ella y se tumbó en la cama cubriendo su rostro con aquella carta de despedida.

-Ginji... eres un idiota... –murmuró, y a pesar de estar tapando su cara, unas solitarias lágrimas se deslizaron hasta perderse en las sábanas

UN AÑO DESPUÉS...

Akabane estaba de visita en casa de su amigo. Ambos bebían café en la sala.

-De modo que aún no tienes ni una pista de él.

-No...

-Supongo que no piensas rendirte en encontrarlo.

-...

-Pues date prisa, porque ya me harté de verte con esa cara de melancolía –se levantó dispuesto a irse-. Ginji me agradaba mucho, era la pareja perfecta para ti, y te aseguro que no soy el único que piensa eso.

Era otra tarde lluviosa. En días como aquél, Ban salía a pasear, ya que recordaba todos los momentos vividos con su amado. Iba tranquilamente por las desiertas calles, cuando de pronto sintió que algo chocó contra él.

-Lo siento, no me fijé –se disculpó un niño de unos 9 años, con un curioso cabello que parecía de color gris

-No hay problema, enano.

-¡Oye!

-Makubex –lo llamó un chico que venía tras él-, te he dicho que no corras y... –se detuvo en seco al ver al hombre que allí estaba-... Ban...

-Ginji... –murmuró este igual de asombrado

-Ginji-san¿conoces a esta persona? –preguntó el niño

-Sí...

-¡¿Dónde diablos has estado?! –preguntó Midou acercándosele- Te he estado buscando todo este tiempo.

-¿Para qué? –dijo Gin con tristeza- Ban, tú no me necesitas para nada, solamente sería un estorbo en tu vida.

-¡IDIOTA! –y en seguida lo abrazó con fuerza y le susurró- ¿Cómo rayos ibas a ser un estorbo si yo te amo?

-Ban... P-pero esa chica dijo que era tu prometida y... –se calló al sentir un dedo del hombre en sus labios

-Ella es solamente una niña tonta con ideas aún más tontas. Jamás me casaría con ella. Por favor... quiero que vuelvas conmigo.

-¿En serio?

-Claro que sí.

-Muchas gracias, soy tan feliz, pero... no puedo.

-¿Qué¿por qué?

-Makubex está ahora a mi cuidado –mira al niño que los observa a cierta distancia-, para un niño es muy peligroso estar solo en las calles, y no pienso abandonarlo por nada del mundo.

-No seas tonto –señala al niño y alza el tono de voz para que lo escuche-. El mocoso puede venir contigo, por supuesto.

-¿A quién le dices mocoso? –preguntó molesto

-¿En serio, Ban? –preguntó el rubio emocionado

-Por supuesto –lo abraza más fuerte-. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de que vuelvas a mi lado.

-Ban...

Iban a besarse, pero antes ambos voltearon a ver al pequeño.

-Hay ciertas cosas que un chiquillo aún no debe mirar –le dijo Midou

-De acuerdo –y les dio la espalda, momento en que los otros dos se besaron apasionadamente-. Vaya, ya dejó de llover¡genial!

Ambos adultos lo miraron y se sonrieron.

-Vamos a casa –le dijo Ban sujetándole la mano-. Todos te han echado mucho de menos.

-De acuerdo. Vamos, Maku-chan.

-¿Uh?, síp.

_El tiempo pasa lento, pero tranquilo. Las personas cambian al igual que sus sentimientos, pero para aquellos dos eso no importa, al menos no lo ha hecho desde que sus recuerdos comenzaron a entrelazarse bajo la lluvia._

FIN


End file.
